The present invention relates generally to a scroll compressor having a slider block, wherein the slider block has a recess extending from one end of the slider block between a chamfer on an inner bore and a flat portion on an outer bore of the slider block.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a scroll compressor a first scroll member has a generally spiral wrap extending from a base. A second scroll member has its own wrap which interfits with the spiral wrap of the first scroll member. The second scroll member is caused to orbit relative to the first scroll member to entrap and then compress a refrigerant.
In one type of scroll compressor, the drive mechanism for causing the scroll member to orbit includes a drive shaft driven to rotate, and having an eccentric pin extending upwardly into a slider block. The slider block is received within a rearwardly extending boss in the orbiting scroll. The eccentric pin drives the orbiting scroll through the slider block. A chamfer formed on the inner bore of the slider block allows the slider block to be seated against the driveshaft.
A generally flat portion is formed on the outer surface of the slider block to allow oil to pass along the slider block and enter the boss. The wall of the slider block is thin between the flat portion on the outer surface and the chamfer on the inner bore. The thin wall is undesirably prone to cracking.
Accordingly, an arrangement to prevent cracking on the wall of the slider block between the flat portion and the chamfer is desired.